Beginning of the end
by abhor
Summary: Ryo and her Friends are on going to take the Chuunin Exams. They meet Naruto and his friends and have a wild adventure. who will make it and who wont. read and find out. NaruXoc ShikaXoc GaaXoc SaiXoc SasuXoc
1. Chapter 1

"I can't wait!" I yell happily in Kisa's ear.

She covers her ear and winces.

"what is your problem? Your going to make me go deaf!" she spats.

I guess she's not in a good mood. Oh well doesn't bother me none. I'm finally on my way to the chuunin exam.

"sensei." Tala turns towards our sensei. "how long till we get to Konoha?"

"we'll be there by night fall" sensei said. Our sensei doesn't say much, he doesn't have too. The looks he gives can kill. He came from the village hidden in the grass, but left to come to the land of snow. His name is Genji, but were only aloud to call him sensei.

"so do you think the other villages are gonna be hard to beat?" I ask Tala. Kisa doesn't look like she wants to be talked to. She might try to bite my head off or something. She gets grouchy when she travels.

"no" she gets a superior look on her face. "we've trained long and hard. We wont lose to any of the weak villages."

"yeah but" I look to the ground. "are you sure?"

Kisa turns to me "what the hell do you think? Yes were going to win! We'll kick everyone's ass!"

"language" sensei scolds.

Kisa sighs in defeat. "sorry sensei."

Tala and I start to laugh.

I stare out at the leaf village from the hotel room window. This village is beautiful. I've traveled far and wide and this is the best hidden village I've been in. my clan originated in Tonbogakure, Village Hidden under the Dragonfly. The village was wiped out in a attack after we were at war with Konoha. It was thought that only one survived the assault, but my father made it too. He went to the Land of Snow, where he met my mother. That is where I was born. My family didn't stay long after I was born. Soon we moved all over. My father trained me in the way of the ninja as we traveled. When I was old enough to take the genin exam, we returned the Land of Snow, that's where I met my team.

When I was introduced to Kisa, she almost burned my head of with a fire jutsu. I supposedly interrupted her training and she miss aimed. I think I just scared her, she just didn't want to admit it. Kisa in kind of an odd ball in the land of snow. Her specialties are fire jutsu's, but she lives in snow. Weird huh. that's just how it is. Anyway she's short tempered and quick to fight. She has great control on Genjutsu. Once your trapped, its hard to get out.

Tala is the total opposite of Kisa. Tala's calm and calculating. Her weaponry skills are beyond amazing. She can hit a target behind her from a hundred yards! Kisa and I met her at a local restaurant. We saw her eating some ramen and went to go talk to her. After ten minutes I was pined to the wall by my clothes. I guess I annoyed her too much. She's the type to sit and think. Always thinking about her next move.

I turn away from the window and see Tala reading a book. Its orange and looks kind of familiar… I could swear I've seen it somewhere before. I could have thought on it some more but Kisa busted in the hotel room and yelled something about a bath house. Next thing I know, Tala and I are being dragged off with our bath supplies.

Kisa had the funniest look on her face when we got into view of the bathhouse. I don't think anything is great about it. I mean, you have to get undressed in front of everyone. We got to the entrance and paid. The old man that we gave our money to leered at us. What a creep. As we walked in the changing room I saw girls running around naked! Naked I tell you! And running around like there was some kind of naked marathon going on! Who in their right mind want to just waltz right in and start throwing clothes everywhere?! Well the girls next to us thought it was a ok and did what everyone else was doing. I realized Kisa was already in the hot spring. No wonder she was all happy. I saw Tala scrunch up her nose in disgusted. She didn't look like she wanted to be here. I look around for some place to get undressed in peace. I noticed a corner and got closer, and as I did I heard giggling. Yes that's right, giggling. And it was manly giggling too! Then I noticed the hole in the wall. Who ever was behind the wall didn't realize I knew he was there. I quickly turned around and walked over to Tala casually. "um… Tala."

Tala looked up from her book. "what"

I turn to the hole in the wall. "did you know that a hole in the wall can giggle."

She just stared at me for a bit. Then just went back to her book. I guess she didn't care. Maybe because she's not changing. I walk off to tell Kisa my findings. She didn't take it very well. Every thing happened in a blur. One moment Kisa has a look of horror and the next thing I know she's at where the hole is doing a fire jutsu.

After the wall and whoever was behind it stopped smoldering, the other girls through on towels and tried to find the pervert. It turns out it was a old man with white hair and red lines on his face. The girls chased the old fool and tried to maul him. Who knew that old man could run that fast?! As I watch the mob run off in to the distance I realize Kisa and Tala are two of the many that are after the perv. What I don't get is why Tala is with the mob. Well now I'm alone and I don't know what to do.

I walk alone in the street looking at all the shops and food stands. I walk slowly looking for the hotel that we are staying in. I kind of forgot where the hotel actually was so… I've been wondering around. Next thing I know my face is making friends with the ground.

"RYO! WE FOUND YOU!"

Some one was on my back and it was killing me! Who ever it was had their knee in my back. "get off! Your heavy!"

"are you calling me fat?!" a screech was yelled out and they got off me. I turn to see Rem. She's one of the kids in my old academy class. She help me get up and I saw Yuki and Mura behind her. "what are you guys doing here?" I ask

"dude, the exams" Yuki says.

"yeah, we couldn't have you win the exam." Rem said. "like you could win…"

"hey!" I quickly jump on Rem's back. "we beat you last time!"

"yeah, that was a fluke" Rem said as she struggled with the new weight of me on her. "this time around. We will beat you."

"guys, we don't have time for this!" Mura sounded stressed. "sensei said that we need to get back and to bring you with us." Mura promptly grabbed my arm and dragged me in the opposite direction that I was going. Damn! I've been going the wrong way the whole time!

When we reached their room Mura hopped on a bed and declared she was going to sleep. With that statement, the other to girls said they would hit the hay too. So now I was standing in the hallway and had nothing to do. What to do, what to do. My stomach growled. Food it is! I leave the hotel and memorize the way away from the hotel. I look around for a place cheap to eat at. I check my pockets for some money, and to my displeasure I found nothing. Well that sucks. I'm poor and hungry! I turn around to go back to the hotel and realize I forgot how to get back, again! Now what. I walk down a random street because I have no idea where I'm going. I turn the corner and run right in to some guy. He didn't look very happy, in fact, he looked a little surprised. The red head just glared at me as I got up.

"sorry dude" I said as I dusted myself off. "my names Ryo. What's yours"

The guy just stared at me. I guess that was my answer. Why do all the cute guys ignore me? Am I not pretty? The guy turned away from me, "Gaara." and he walked off. Gaara huh?… wait a minute. GAARA! OF THE DESERT! Holy crap, isn't he the mass murderer of the sand village. Oh dear lord, I ran right in to him… and lived! I'm a survivor! Kind of. As I came out of my thoughts, I become aware of something. Gaara was now at the end of the street staring at me. I must have been staring at him when I zoned out. I'm doomed! I quickly turn around and walked away as fast as I could. I walked a block and found myself alone on the street. I wasn't totally alone. I had a murderer right behind me.

It just so happens in my hurry to get away I walked right past my hotel. I stopped and stared at Gaara. The door to get in was half way between Gaara and I. I made a dash for the entrance and dodged the sand that I can only guess belonged to Gaara. I opened the door and slammed the door closed. I was breathing hard and sweating. I ran right to my room and hid under my bed. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!!

An hour later, Kisa and Tala came in. I was so scared it was Gaara.

"Ryo?" Kisa said. She came and sat on my bed. "I guess she's not here."

Tala sat down on her bed. "we can't have her running around town. Maybe she got lost."

Kisa shifted on the bed. And I had an idea. A evil plot. And you know what I did. I reached out from under my bed and grabbed Kisa's ankle. Kisa flew off the bed screaming bloody murder! I crawled out from under the bed and laughed my ass off. Tala was rolling on her bed with laugher also.

"Ryo you ass! Don't do that!" Kisa growled out.

Sensei busted through our door and glared at us. We all hurried to our beds. He must have heard Kisa scream.

After Sensei left we went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Girls, time to get up" Sensei said calmly as he opened the Curtin that let in sunlight that just so happenly came on to my bed. I rolled over as I heard Tala get up and look for some clothes. Kisa didn't even wake when Sensei pulled the pillow out from under her head. I got up quickly before he did that to me.

We finished getting dressed and Sensei told us to train at a local training ground, that's where we found Rem, Yuki, and Mura.

"Hey guys!!" Yuki came running with intent to give hugs.

Yuki got within one foot of me before I pushed Tala into her and ran to hide behind Mura. Kisa also was hugged by Yuki, she almost got away.

"I say we spar. Who wants to go against me?" Mura spoke up.

Tala put down her book. "I'll fight you"

Mura put on a big smile. "woo!" Mura got in her fighting stance as I got out from behind her. I'm not crazy, Tala will start throwing kunai wildly. I go to Rem, who is sleeping under a tree, and lay on her.

"huh?" Rem woke up and saw me. "what are you doing?

"… getting comfy?" I said sweetly.

" oh, I bet you are." she said with a perverted smile.

"gross!" I stop leaning on her and just lean on the tree. That freak. Thinking that way!

After that disgusting conversation I look to the fight at hand. Tala is throwing shuriken and kunai like crazy. The trees and ground were covered in them. I look away for one second and they make this place look like a battle field! Ok its kind of a battle field but that's not the point. I'm so not cleaning this place up!

"Mura, you can't dodge them forever" Tala said as she through a Windmill Shuriken.

"Whatever" Mura bit her thumb and thrusted her hand to the ground. "summon!" A big cloud of smoke surrounded her and blurs shot out. Tala stayed alert, looking around for whatever came out, "you can't use those!"

"oh you big baby! I can use what I want!" Mura stuck her tongue out and had her hands on her hips.

"that's it!" Tala pulled out a large kunai, "I'm ending this!" she launched her self at Mura.

"not on your life!" Mura moved and about five shadows attacked Tala.

"ahh!" Tala yell as she tried to get the shadows off her. "get them off!"

"come here" Mura said with her arms wide open. The shadows got off Tala and hopped off to jump on Mura. "my babies!" she said as she cuddled with them. Tala rolled her eyes and got up to go sit under a tree.

Kisa walked out on to the middle of the training ground. "me next!"

Rem opened one eye, "how but no, I'm to tired."

"what's wrong Rem," Yuki said as she skipped her way to Rem and I. "you were riled up earlier."

"well why don't you fight Kisa, huh?" Rem said in her own smartass way.

" are you crazy?!" Yuki looked like she was about to twitch. "hello. I'm a medic nin." Yuki looked at me, "why don't you do it."

"what, me?" I got up and stretched. " I guess I could kick her but before we go to lunch."

"oh, you want a piece of me? Huh?!" Kisa pulled out some Senbon.

"you know I want a piece of that!" Rem yelled from under her tree. We all turned towards her. There was a long silence. What the crap?! Where did that come from?

Kisa sighed, "now look what you did." she whined. " you ruined my mood."

Rem put on a creepy smile. "oh you know you like it!"

"no. we don't." I said. I turned to Kisa. "you still want to fight?"

"not after that."

"oh well I guess I'll just have to beat you some other time then." I prodded. I know exactly how to get her started.

"what?" Kisa put on a smile. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"you can barely learn a lesson, let alone teach one!" I yelled as I charged her. I was hoping to get the upper hand by catching her off guard. I through a punch and connected with her stomach. She went fling into a tree. The Impacted was loud, and she hit the tree really hard.

"OH Kisa! You going to let her do that to you?!" Yuki yelled from the sidelines.

Kisa got up quickly and did some hand signs. Next thing I know, large fire balls are hurling themselves at me.

"Holy shit!" I dove to the ground. A wave of heat went over me. I rolled out of the way as another fire ball of death hit the ground where I was. "You trying to kill us?" I heard Mura say as she ran away from a fire ball. She was hugging her usually shadow, that she named Hitsugi, and running away for her life.

I look up at Kisa who looked like she was about to evilly laugh any minute. I need to get close, then I can beat her. I come up on her fast. She saw me and tried to punch me but I slid and knocked her legs out from under her. I get up and look at her and say smugly, " what's the matter? Can't handle me?" I turn to Rem, " and don't you saw a word!" Rem shut her mouth. It looks like I stopped her before she could say anything perverted.

I looked back at Kisa. She did not look happy. Emphasis on 'not' and 'happy'. she got up and did a lot more hand signs than before. She finished her signs and put her hand on the ground. The ground started to shake and brake apart. Oh shit. The clouds began to darken like it was going to rain. A huge volcano came bursting out of the ground in front of me. "oh I'm so screwed."

"RUN FOR IT!" Yuki screamed as she hid behind a tree.

That's when most of the trees caught on fire. They just combusted. Lava was flowing down the edge of the volcano, right at me. I backed up quickly to avoid me losing my feet.

"what do you think your doing?" Kisa said from on top of the fire hill of hell.

I look up at her casually as I can. " trying to live!" I turned away and ran.

"oh no you don't!" she yelled as she did more hand signs. The volcano spewed out smoke and large rocks.

"oh fuck!" I dodged a huge rock that came down on me. I turned and grinned at Kisa. "Haha! You missed!" just then a rock came fling passed me and hit the tree behind me, which coincidently fell on me.

"I win!" I heard her say.

By the time I crawled out from under the tree of doom, Kisa's evil volcano was gone and the sky was clear, but that doesn't mean the tree's weren't on fire. The poor things were still ablaze. After a while, we finally got them to stop smoking.

"we are so not doing that again." Tala said.

"yeah!" Rem yawned out. " I didn't even do anything and I had to help clean up."

"oh you big baby. Get over it." Mura said as she sat down.

"I'm hungry" Kisa mumbled as she rubbed her stomach.

"well your lucky!" Yuki pulled out a scroll and opened it. She summoned what was out of the scroll. It was a full meal for the six of us.

"well what do we have here?" some one said. I turn around and saw two people.

One was a gray haired guy who was around twenty one or twenty years old. He had round glasses that made him look funny to me. The other was a kid around our age. He had bluish hair and had a funny looking rope tied around his waist.

"who are you?" Tala spoke up.

"that's not important." the gray haired freak stated.

"you need to leave." Mura almost growled. I looked at her. She didn't like other people very much, and I could tell see really didn't like this guy.

"um, you know what guys" I said to everyone, " I think sensei wanted us back by noon and its almost noon so… we should go" I got up. "like now!" everyone looked be wild at me.

"I don't think so" the blue haired guy said forcefully. He took a few steps toward me but stopped.

Kisa was beside me instantly, doing hand signs. "you better back up or you'll find yourself roasting soon." she said with venom.

"what's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"what?" Kisa was at a lost for words.,.. After the word

'what'.

"your name, I assume you have one." he said smugly

"its Kisa"

"hn" and that was it. He just disappeared. Him and his little freak of a friend.

"well that was weird" Rem said after a while.

"I think we should go back to the hotel." Tala said.

It was around two o'clock when we got done getting chewed out by our sensei's. Sato-sensei said that it was really careless of us to practically burn down a whole training ground. And Genji-sensei said that we would have to go to the Hokage and make a formal apology tomorrow.

I walked out of my room because Kisa said she wanted to sleep and I was making to much noise. I just got kicked out of my own room. I'm such a dork.

I leave the hotel and walk around Kohona. I have nothing better to do, maybe I'll find some thing to do. As I walk by a Chocolate Shoppe, I notice Mura is in there. Maybe I could get her to buy me some chocolate. I walk up to her and hug her from behind. She gasped and just about freaked!

"hey, its just me" I said

"don't do that" she said in a huff.

"my bad." I look at all the wall of chocolate. "so, what'cha

doing?"

"getting me some chocolate."

"what about me?"

"what about you?"

"well fine then be that way!"

Mura sighed. "fine"

"YAY!" I started jumping up and down. The owners looked at me funny, but I don't care I'm getting chocolate!

One hour later Mura and I walked out of the shop with chocolate smeared on our faces. We didn't care if it was kind of odd, we were full of chocolate.

"Ryo, there is some guy following us." Mura said suddenly. She looked at me. "I say we kill him."

I stared at her. "no, how bout we don't"

I turn around to see Gaara. Good thing I have someone with me this time I thought as we walked back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

All six of us walked into the office of the Hokage. She was a scary looking women with unbelievably large… er, breasts. The women should have some really bad back problems. She could cover them up a bit more. I mean, damn! The chuunin at the door are drooling! Oh god! Is Mura's going to get that big?! Is their no cure? I look over at Mura, thinking about the poor girls fate.

"Ryo!" Kisa whispers loudly. "Lady Hokage is talking! Pay attention!"

"huh?" I look at Lady big boobs. She is indeed talking, but that doesn't mean I'm listening. I mean, how old is this lady? Should she be showing that much cleavage? Isn't she like, really old. Ew! An old crony with big boobs showing every where! The wrinkles!! I'm totally going to get nightmares.

"RYO!" my sensei yelled as he popped me up side the head.

I grabbed my head in pain. "owwie!"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but my student sometimes likes to day dream" Genji sensei said trying to restrain the anger. I'm in trouble now. Damn those boobs! DAMN THEM!

"its fine. I have a brat the same way." Lady Tsunade said with a smirk. "now that i have all of your attentions, we need to get down to your punishments."

"well it was Kisa's fault. I think she should be in trouble." Rem stated calmly.

"yeah, its not our fault that she went crazy" Yuki followed up.

"you could have stopped her" Tsunade contradicted.

"are you crazy!?" I almost started to twitch. "she almost BURNED me alive!"

Tsunade kind of just stared at me and my out little out burst and I got hit, Again! By sensei. Gosh I'm just trying to get the point across: Kisa will kill you!

Totally ignoring me rubbing my head, Tsunade continued talking, "since the exams are two days away, you and some other teams will clean the ground and replant trees"

What? Replant trees? What the crap! Everything that I plant Dies! Its like God is giving me a sign, and he says no!

"when will we be doing this?" Mura asked. Wait. Did I see some admiration in her eyes?! Oh dear lord, she's not idolizing this big boobed freak? Right?

"right now"

"I hate you" was what Tala said as she dug a hole.

Kisa stuck out her tongue. "you'll live"

"no I wont" Rem said while laying under the shade of a tree. "this is hard work"

"Rem, you haven't done anything!" Mura pointed out.

"yeah I have…." Rem sat there staring at us.

"what" I cut in.

"Penis."

"…." I blinked a couple of times…. She really needs to stop doing that in public. "When is the other teams going to-"

"hello" some guys voice said.

I turn around and see a lot of people. I can barely count them all!…. I knew I should have paid more attention in math class.

A jonin with gray hair and a mask and his leaf head band over one of his eyes walked up and smiled, "were here to help you. Let me introduce. I'm Kakashi," he pointed to him self. "and that is Naruto" he pointed to a blond haired, blue eyed, goof ball of a ninja. By the way he was standing and had his arms behind his head. He was just oozing arrogance. "and this is Sakura" Kakashi pointed to a bubble gum pink haired sissy. She looked like she couldn't even lift a kunai. This girls a ninja? What has the leaf become. "and this is Sai" he was a rather pale boy with a shirt that showed his hott stomach. Oh dear lord! It was glistening in the sun for crying out loud!

"And I!" a spandex wearing older man, who really shouldn't be wearing spandex, cut in from my drooling. "am the Great Might Gai!" then he proceeded to do random poses that totally freaked me out. "and this is Tenten," a girl with a pink shirt and black hair in buns on the side of he head waved. She seems nice. "Neji" a long haired boy with no pupils looked like he glared at us. Glared. What's his problem. Oh yeah… we kind of demolished the training field. "and this is Rock Lee!" Gai said with his fist in the air. The kid also looked like gai, it was weird.

"oh Gai sensei!"

" Lee!!"

….. Ok…. And that was weirder.

" I'm Asuma" a man with a cigarette in his mouth mumbled. " this is ino" he pointed to a blond haired girl in sluttish ninja clothes. The girl needs to change or something, because what she got going on is not working for her. "this is Choji" a chubby boy smiled. "and this is Shikamaru" he was a cute boy who looked tired. Very tired. The dude needs to take a nap or something…

"ok kids, its time to get to work!" as far as I could tell, Kakashi had a smile on his face. That damned mask!

"ehhh?" Naruto the idiot made a face. "I thought we didn't have missions."

"well Naruto, these young lady's destroyed this training ground and they need help cleaning up."

"Man, what a drag." shikamaru said in a dull voice.

"Asuma sensei! Its not fair! We shouldn't have to work!" the slut er, Ino said in a whiney cry.

"hey!" I cut in be for her sensei said anything. "its not our fault. Its just Kisa's. she's the one who blew everyone up!"

"Wait one minute!" Kisa yelled. "I'm not the… never mind."

"uh huh." Mura grabbed her shovel and through it at Kisa. "shut up and get to work pyro." Kisa sighed in defeat. Haha. Loser.

"Oh! The spring time of youth!" Gai yelled randomly.

"….." Tala kind of just stared. "I'm going to go over there…." and she walked off.

The rest of us kind of just walked off in different places around the training ground.

I walked to a burned tree and looked at the poor thing. It didn't have a chance. Well I guess I better get to work, sensei said that if I plant three trees within the hour, I get candy. So I started digging like there was no tomorrow, that is until I heard that weird noise. It sounded like something slithering along the ground. The first thing I thought was 'SNAKE!'. I dropped my shovel and started hopping around, looking franticly around.

I finally realized it was coming from a bush. I grab my shovel and poked the bush, and you know what was odd, the bush wouldn't let get go of my digging device. What the hell?! The bush and I fought over my shovel. It was like tug-of-war! Oh its on now Mr. Bush! It. Is. On. Now!

"Ryo? What are you doing?" Rem said as she came up behind me.

"this bush is trying to take my shovel! Help me get it back!" I tugged harder.

"only you would need help to fight a bush…" Rem grab the shovel and helped me pull. After a few minutes, we managed to get the shovel back… but what we got wasn't that great. The end was horridly disfigured. Then the noise started again. It was still coming from the bush. Next thing we know, something reached out really fast and grabbed the shovel again. It slipped right through our fingers. At that point in time Rem and I stared at each other for a second before we high-tailed it out of there.

"what in the hell do you think that was?" Rem said as she ran beside me.

"the plants are taking there revenge!!" I yelled. it's a freaking conspiracy!

"hey! What are you two doing? Why aren't you working?" the billboard brow… sakura said. Like its any of her business knowing what we are doing and not doing. Naruto, who was standing next to her digging, looked up and scratched his head and randomly glared at Sai.

Rem and I stopped suddenly and turned to the pink ninja wanna-be. "well you see…" I started

"A BUSH ATE HER SHOVEL!" Rem screamed and ran off. Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and I stared as Rem ran to Tala.

"what ate your shovel" Kakashi asked as he walked up.

"uh…" I looked at the ground kind of embarrassed. I mean, I lost to a bush! What kind of ninja loses to a bush? "a bush."

"a bush?" Naruto looked confused.

"a bush ate your shovel." sakura said with a superior tone.

" Wait one second! The bush destroyed the damn thing! It was-" that's when my mangled shovel choose to make an entrance… on my face. The damn thing came flying out of what seemed like nowhere and hit me right in the face. It was twisted like pretzel! I stared right at the bubble gum haired whore and yelled "told you!"

"I'm so tired. I can't work any more" Rem said as she sat down under a tree.

"what the hell are you talking about!" Mura shreked. " me and Tala have been doing all the work! You have done nothing but hop around like a retard and yell something about a bush!"

"… orgasm." Rem said as she smiled at Mura.

Mura abruptly stopped digging and raised her shovel. "that's it!"

"oh shit!" Rem shot up and ran off.

"get back her you pervert!!" the shadow girl swung her weapon around.

"Mura… calm down." Tala put her hand on the girls shoulder and suddenly Mura was back to her cute self. "now that's better"

"thanks" Mura said and looked at me. "and what are your doing?"

"uh" I didn't know what to say.

"nothing. that's what. Go help Kisa." Mura ordered.

"yes ma'am!" I ran off to go to Kisa. I ran up to her and jumped on her back. "hey buddy!"

"ahh!" the poor girl fell over. Guess I'm fat or something. "get off me tubby!"

I got up and off her. "I'm not fat…" I put out me hand to help her up. "Mura said I had to come over and help."

Kisa grabbed my hand. "well I'm quitting. This is stupid." Rem suddenly hopped by. We just stared as she skipped her happy little perverted ass right over to shikamaru, who looked irritated. Kisa and I got closer to hear the conversation that was about to occur and about to become embarrassing.

"Hi!" Rem got really close to his face. "what'cha doin'?"

"troublesome…" he turned away from her and looked at his team mate, choji. "Girls…" and he rolled his eyes.

Rem wasn't going to take that. She let a grin spread across her face, "you know what you are?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth and muttered something that pissed Rem off. So she did the only thing she knew how, she yell "VAGINA!"

The shadow boy didn't know what to say to that. He was stunned I guess. He kind of just blink and stared at Rem, who just smirked and ran off to her next victim.

After she left shikamaru and choji, we came out from hiding.

"we're so sorry!" I said

"yeah, she just a pervert. You should just try to ignore her." Kisa followed up.

I turn around to keep and eye on Rem… and she's at it again. She skipped her butt to Neji. Now that is a person who didn't look happy. The faces he was making couldn't have been good. "oh shit!"

Kisa turned to see what I was freaking out about and saw Rem talking. "Rem's scaring people with her sex talk again!!"

Every one who was helping clean up heard Kisa yell. And that's how we all started running at Rem. Yuki was the closest, because she was taking to that slut Ino, so she got to Rem first. Then it was me and Kisa, we ran with the intent to kill… ok, maybe not kill, but it was pretty close to it. Tala and Mura were the last to get to the pervert.

Yuki went to tackle Rem, but she had other plans. Rem dodged and hid behind Rock Lee, who was standing next to Neji. After seeing Yuki miss, I Lunged at Rock Lee, not caring if I took him down. Kisa, Tala, and Mura finished up our dog pile.

"what is going on?!" our sensei yelled. We all look up at him, terrified I might add. When did he get here? "I leave you and you start a fight!" his voice was very angry. We all hopped up except for Rock Lee. He didn't know what was going on. "we are leaving." and with that, we left the leaf ninja to finish.


End file.
